


some kind of imagines or something with Sebastian Stan's characters. :3

by jayceisNOTonfire



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayceisNOTonfire/pseuds/jayceisNOTonfire
Summary: I don't think a summary is really needed. Title says all.





	1. I

You couldn't really understand why you were crying. 

I mean, everybody cries once in a while, right?

But for you, this was no different. Your boyfriend-excuse me, about to be ex-boyfriend had called you and told you how he had really felt about you. 

"Hey... Y/N? I have something I need to tell you." Your E-B/N had rung you up one Friday evening only to uncover the bad news of which no one dared to jinx. 

"Oh? Shoot." Y/N said softly before the line went silent for a good ten minutes. 

"...I think we should break up." Their voice said through the line. Those words shot you through the heart like a dagger. This was no different than any other breakup on the phone.

"W-What..?" Y/N said softly in disbelief of what she was hearing. 

"I'm sorry Y/N. We can always be fri-" You hang up immediately before throwing your phone near the closest wall. How could you have been so stupid..? You gave your heart to someone only for them to return it in the condition you weren't prepared to have seen. Shaking your head, you bury your face in your arms, hiding in your body.

"Is uh... Is everything okay?" Someone called out from the doorway before you turn your head up slightly to look. It was none other than your SHIELD neighbor, James Buchanan Barnes. Or Bucky Barnes as they called him. You knew you couldn't lie to him, but you didn't really want to bring the burden of just being dumped onto him. 

"Y-Yeah. Everything's fine. Tell Steve I'll be in soon." You said softly, faking a small smile hoping this would draw Bucky out of questioning what happened. Unfortunately, he didn't seem like he believed you. Instead, he walked into the room and sat down beside you. 

"Y/N. I know something happened. Do you want to talk about it..?" He asked you softly, before pressing you against his arms. You shiver, feeling his cold metal arm around your skin even though it caused a bit of a hot sensation. You were tempted to say no, but another wanted to tell him the truth. And nothing but the entire truth. 

You sigh, taking a breath before you explain everything to him. You didn't like to hide anything from him, as he was always clever enough to find out from another member of the Avengers. Bucky was your only friend that you could trust with anything at the moment as he never judged you or anything. 

"I'm sorry... You deserve so much better." He said softly pulling you into his arms before laying back. You were a bit taken back from the amount of contact before you lay down beside him with your head on his chest. 

"Buck...?" 

"Hm..?" 

"Thank you... for staying." 

He only nodded before both of you fell asleep for a while, enjoying each other's company.


	2. II

Character: T.J. Hammond (Political Animals) x S!M!Reader

Show: Political Animals

Some warnings: Past mentions of abuse; present: drugs and possibly a suicide attempt. Read at your own risk, please.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't like you had a choice. God had practically made you into the little "shithead" that your parents thought of you that you were. And those words stuck to you like Gorilla glue.

"Why don't you try something you actually are good at?" Y/F/N's voice rang through your ears, as he caught you doing something supposedly that he did not approve of. Both Y/F and Y/M knew that you were gay, but they didn't approve. They thought that you could do so much better than this. You were straight and very much-so happy and content with the life that you were living.

At least that was what they thought.

But one day... They'll be wrong. They didn't really know you as well as they thought.

In fact, no one knew of your struggles with cocaine or with the demons in your own head.

But one family did, though.

...The Hammonds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You went into the club where it was filled with a bunch of people that mostly did know T.J or just were there to support the club. You were friends with T.J as you two have had similarities such as problems with family as well as with drugs and alcohol. Nobody knew you better than he did. And it was sort of unfortunate but then it wasn't at the same time.

You went into a dark room by the back, and you close the door behind you, not thinking twice about locking it. You came into the club every so often to think, or maybe just to clear off some of the demons that were fighting in your head.

Like one demon in particular.

Killing yourself by taking shots of cocaine and mix it with ecstasy.

You scoff silently to yourself after listening to a plea inside of your own head. Like that was ever easy. You thought before taking a seat by yourself on the couch before taking out a small pocketknife. You had attempted many times when your parents abused you, and each time you failed since someone found your unconscious and cold body on the floor.

But this time.. It was different. No one was watching over you or anything. Not that anyone cared or anything. You were already on your third glass of tequila, and you were in a haze. It was almost as if you weren't experiencing this.

You take a look at the pocketknife on the table before taking it and sliding it across your wrists, eventually going to your forearms. You felt a bit dizzy from the blood loss but you drank the rest of the tequila before collapsing right on the floor like last time, blood and all.

"Y/N! Y/N OPEN THE DOOR!" Someone's voice yelled from the outside of the room before it swung open. It was T.J as well as Bud and Doug and he stopped seeing your body before rushing over to you. "D-Doug!! Doug call an ambulance!" Bud's voice rustled from the doorway before Doug rushed to call 911, while T.J just started crying while holding your body close to his arms falling to his knees.

"Please don't leave me Y/N... I'm sorry..." T.J's voice ghosted over your frame before the ambulances came to take you away, with T.J and his father sitting idly on either side of you while Doug went to inform Elaine.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: I have not seen Kings yet but I am aware of Jack and his personality. As far as the pairing goes, I know Jack is gay even though I have seen works of him being bi. So, for the sake of going along with the show, I'll just say that the pairing is Jack x Reader, even though you are a male. If you are not okay with this, please do not read.
> 
> Note 2: There will be some kind of triggers such as abuse, or manipulative relationships. Basically everything in between. If you cannot stand any of that, please do not read.

_Character: Jack Benjamin x Reader_

_Show: Kings (2009)_

_Warnings/Notes: See notes above for more info._

It was nothing more than just a friendship between yourself and the crowned heir to the throne of Gilboa, Jack Benjamin. At least that was what those that knew the king best thought. You knew Jack since you two were practically little ones. But, you soon changed a bit and Jack did change a bit himself.

War had come to Gilboa and your father, being the general of the warring kingdom against Gilboa, had been murdered in cold blood. Which left you without a father figure in life, and your mother without her husband.. The love of her life. Your personality darkened a bit as you held somewhat of a grudge against King Silas, father of Jack and Michelle Benjamin. Rose was one of those people that you could trust other than no one, because she was never one to judge you or anything you do.

But, it was not the war at Gilboa that had brought you and Jack together, however but rather something more personal with Jack than with you.

The death of Joseph Lasile brought you both closer to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were at the funeral for Joseph, as he had been declared deceased by a ruling of suicide even though you knew this was not the case. But not one person could believe you, as you were from a different kingdom than they were. And in that case, you shut your mouth or face the consequences. You only came for moral support as Joseph was only your friend as well as Jack.

Suddenly, someone came over to you and sat down beside you, placing his hand on the small of your right thigh, causing you to turn around and look over. It was none other than Jack Benjamin, your best friend from childhood. And Jack looked like he had been crying a huge storm.

"Hey. You okay?" You asked softly only earning a nod from the Gilboan heir. You sigh softly before he pulled you close to him, letting you bury your face in the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed your back before moving to the back of your head. You shivered a bit when he rubbed the weak spot in your back before relaxing when he moved away from the spot.

"You could use a drink." Jack commented softly as he rose and gently pulled you up to your feet, gripping your sides for support when he sees you fall. A small blush boomed over your face when you held his shoulders. You always had a secret crush on the Prince heir but you wouldn't dare say a word. Especially since his father disapproved of his sexuality and of his womanizing ways. But he seemed to charm you for some reason. Joseph's death brought you two together, and if Silas had an issue with it, so be it. That was on him.

And you and Jack could rule over Gilboa and promote gay marriage. Together.


	4. IV

Author's Note: Well, I know I haven't updated lately like my friends have, but I had been sick lately and I also had a bit of writer's block. But here is my fourth imagine. 

Character: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes

Show/Fandom: Avengers

Relationship: Bucky x Reader. Whatever gender you prefer, it is up to you. I do not have any control of that whatsoever. 

Warnings: Nightmares, and possibly some angst. Later on, maybe some fluff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were laying down at the medic bay after a mission had gone wrong. It wasn't that it had gone wrong but rather it had some serious consequences. Meaning that the serious consequences were that you were captured by Hydra, and was almost placed under their mindset. Of a super soldier. 

You knew of at least one person who had gone through this type of programming, yet you never expected to meet them.. None other than the Winter Soldier himself, Bucky Barnes.

~Flashback~

You woke up a little bit, looking around a little bit as you tried to sit up but realized that your arms were pinned by your sides. You slowly turn around and saw that you weren't at your room in the Avengers tower, but rather in a room where you saw someone completely familiar. It was the doctor that worked for Hydra. 

"Y/N L/N. What a nice surprise seeing you again." The doctor smirked a bit. "Don't worry about security or anything. I'll make sure that you'll really cause a massacre." He said before ordering the others a part of Hydra to hold the door down, even if they weren't strong enough. You were still strapped down from your arms before you felt something in your head. You struggle around a bit as you were screaming in pain from when your mind was about to be changed forever. 

~End of flashback~

You woke up gasping for air when you felt a cold metallic arm press against you a bit, trying to lay you back down. 

"Hey.. Hey it's okay.." Bucky spoke softly before gently pulling you close. You and Bucky had been really close friends and you two had started dating for a while. He was really that one person that you could trust, along with Steve and Clint in addition to T'Challa and his sister Shuri. 

You curl up to him a bit more before falling asleep. Bucky laid down beside you and held you gently, stroking your back and then moving to your hair. Even though he could barely show it, you knew that he cared about you, and the last thing he wanted to see was you getting hurt or captured the way you were. It only took him a while for him to fall asleep too, with you safely secured in his arms, there was no way Hydra could get to you now.


	5. V

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of activity around here. I'm mostly on Messenger or studying for my math class. I'm doing pretty good so far, as I'm passing the class. But it is very stressful because I need the class in order to transfer to a four year university. Also, to clear some things up, the fifth imagine will be similar to the third imagine, but it will have a story of it's own. And your relationship with Jack is much different here than in chapter III.

Character: Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin 

Show/Fandom: Kings (2009)

Warnings: The following imagine will have some violence, you know what I mean. Read at your own risk. Oh yeah... There's also some sexual comments, because hey. We all know how Jack Benjamin can be at times. :P 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was not so much of a surprise that you "decided" to see the crowned heir to Gilboa. You and Jack did not really have much of a friendship (that honor clearly belonged to either David, his half brother or Michelle, his twin sister.) and you two were mostly catty and would get into fights. But this one, however.. This was one of your worst fights yet to come, or maybe the worst fight yet to come. Jack's parents hated whenever the two of you would fight over something ridiculous and David would always come up and break you two apart. 

Even though a part of you wanted to kill the son of a bitch.

But, you didn't have the guts to go through with it. And if you did, then maybe you could've been executed along with him.

But, there were also days where you just wanted to shove Jack up against the wall and suck on his dick. Those kinds of days, however, were very rare and they only happened once in a blue moon. Not that any of that concerned you, however. You knew Jack was gay, and you backed off immediately. Sometimes you even made Jack jealous by flirting with David a bit. Even in front of Michelle. 

But one fine morning, you were woken up by a knock on the door. You sighed softly as you got up and get dressed along with a silent prayer that Jack would not be at your door at this hour. It was fucking 3 in the morning. Who could be knocking that late? 

You open the door, and you look at Jack, who was smirking at you. "What the hell are you doing here, this late in the morning?" You snarled a bit too harshly at the prince of Gilboa. Unfortunately, your harshness made Jack snicker as he came in. 

"I just thought I could see you. And probably fuck you." Jack smirked, mustering the last sentence. You quickly pin him up against a wall and glare at him. 

"The fuck did you just say?" You growled softly, nearly close to choking the life out of him. 

"I think you heard me. I want to screw you. Hell, even choke you." Jack smirked, before you rose your hand to strike him in the face. That probably was uncalled for, and you might get a punishment soon.

"Oh, you're just asking for it now are you?" Jack smirked, not even daring to touch his cheek as it was burning bright red. 

"Fuck you, Jack." You said before kicking him out of your house and slamming the door in his face. That probably wasn't needed either but seriously! Jack was always screwing around with you and you hated it so much that you just wanted to bury the hatchet with murdering him and framing Silas for it. Or maybe even Thomasina for fuck's sake.

You sigh softly and sat down on your couch running your hands through your hair. Thank god you kicked Jack out before more shit hit the fan. Otherwise, things would've gone from bad to worse, or maybe even terrible.

You pick up your phone and you debated telling Rose, David or Michelle about the situation between yourself and Jack, and how Jack randomly showed up at your place only to harass you into getting with him so that he could screw you over later and go back to falling for Joseph, his so-called "dead boyfriend". You shake your head and put it down on the table before you lay yourself on your back against the couch and go to sleep.


End file.
